Despistado
by RubyLRed
Summary: Naoya siempre fue alguien despistado y, para que negarlo, algo torpe; Pero al pensar en su amigo Kou, llega a una conclusion que no esperaba para nada... ¿Se habia enamorado de un chico?


_**Bueno, hace años no escribía, y la verdad es la primera vez que escribo en la sección de manga/anime, como sea, hace mucho tenia pendiente ver Wotakoi y hoy me desperté y me vi todos los caps de seguido... simplemente AME esta pareja, no hay otra palabra, los ame. Me parecen super tiernos y eso que apenas salen! Como sea, no hay casi nada de fics de este manga/anime, asi que si alguien lo ve, espero le guste, bye!**_

* * *

Naoya Nifuji era alguien especial. Era inocente como pocos, amable, bastante confiado en los demás, pero sobre todo… despistado.

No era sorpresa para el que Kou le rehusara la mirada, suponía que era por su personalidad introvertida, tampoco era sorpresa encontrarlo jugando videojuegos en el café con sus audífonos, inmerso en sus propio mundo, concentrado como si solo existiera él y su consola. Tampoco era sorpresa que se sorprendiera cuando le saltaba por detrás asustando y el solo tartamudeaba cosas cuando se le acercaba al rostro tratando de escucharlo mejor, en realidad era muy gracioso para él ver como el de lentes se incomodaba y solo decía palabras sin sentido; a el le encantaba bromear con sus amigos.

… Lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue darse cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en su "amigo de juegos". Y que varias veces al verlo en el trabajo, las palabras "tierno", "adorable" o incluso "lindo" se le vinieran a la cabeza al verlo hacer muecas mientras jugaba no ayudaban para nada en el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

¿No había nada de raro no? Cualquiera podría pensar que sus amigos son atractivos, ¿No? … Aunque se le hacía imposible pensar en sus demás amigos como "lindos", o mucho más raro, pensar en su hermano Hirotaka pensar que su sempai del trabajo sea "adorable" con la cara de miedo que tenía…

Si… definitivamente no era normal.

Pero… ¡Era Kou! Su amigo de juegos. Él se había acercado a él por amabilidad, para hacerle compañía, su amabilidad innata fue la que lo hizo buscarlo para devolverle el documento que olvido ese día en la cafetería, aunque los varios encuentros en la universidad los terminaron acercando aún más (el 100% de los casos debido a que él lo veía de lejos y se acercaba a hablarle) y finalmente sus largas sesiones de jugar online juntos para mejorar su pésima habilidad.

Pues, sí que la pasaba bien con Kou, con algunas semanas ya hablaba un poco más sin tantos tartamudeos y con un tono de voz más audible

Era paciente con él a pesar de apestar en los videojuegos, siempre le explicaba cómo mejorar y no se enojaba como su hermano.

A Veces lo ayudaba con su tarea, y con sus lentes se veía como todo un profesor, había notado que se esmeraba y le apasionaban sus estudios, se notaba en su cara de concentración cuando le explicaba (y él se le quedaba viendo sin darse cuenta de sí mismo)

Incluso a veces lo esperaba a que terminara su turno en el trabajo para jugar algún juego portátil o hacer los deberes juntos y eso le encantaba.

… Necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente.

* * *

\- Narumi-chan! Ayúdame! - lloriqueaba el menor de los Nifuji a su amada cuñada

\- Nao? Que pasa?! Estas bien?!- hablo preocupada Narumi, que su pequeño cuñado lo llamará llorando era realmente alarmante, estaba entrando en pánico.

Es que… es que… Me gusta un chico! -grito el rubio totalmente avergonzado, esperando consuelo en su amiga de la infancia, totalmente despistado de los gustos de está.

Media hora más tarde, el joven universitario se encontraba en la sala de su hermano mayor, con una Naruse abrazándose con amor infinito y su hermano viéndolo con una mezcla de celos y absoluta compasión, tal vez lastima.

Obviamente la lluvia de preguntas por parte de la pelirosa no se hicieron esperar poniéndolo cada vez más incómodo y avergonzado de lo ya estaba por llegar a su conclusión, hasta que decidió hablar.

-B-Bueno… yo lo conocí en el trabajo, va a mi misma universidad, siempre esta jugando videojuegos pero es muy aplicado… es algo...emm… tímido, supongo, es difícil hacerlo hablar, es un poco más bajo que yo y siempre habla con voz suave, nunca se enoja conmigo aunque sé que suelo ser algo pesado y me tiene mucha paciencia… y realmente me parece muy lindo cuando voltea la vista de mi en el café y piensa que ni me doy cuenta… - finalizó el muchacho rubio, aunque esto último lo decía cada vez más despacio tratando que su interlocutora no lo escuche

Totalmente inútil por cierto, ya que su cuñada tenía la cabeza volando en imaginación de imaginar a dos chicos en situaciones BL extremadamente exageradas y fuera de contexto, imaginarlos en la carretera o por los pasillos de su universidad.

-Muestra, muestra, muestra - insistió ella zarandeándolo - dime que tienes una fotos por dios!

\- emm… si tengo una -admitió avergonzado recibiendo miradas insinuantes de ella - pe-pero la tome antes de todo esto! Era para molestarlo! -declaró tratando de excusarse con la verdad, ignorado olímpicamente por ella

En un rápido movimiento ella le arrebato el celular de las manos y miro la foto en la pantalla expectante… hasta que todo su ensueño se vino abajo.

-Es… él?- pregunto con cara neutra volteando el celular, donde se podía apreciar a alguien tratando de cubrir su rostro con su consola portátil, fallando en el intento

-Pues sí… -dijo avergonzado rascándose la mejilla, sentía el rostro caliente

\- Nao… es una chica.

-...

-...

-...

\- ¿Como? - la cara de Naoya era un verdadero poema abstracto.

Tal vez...solo tal vez… debería tratar de ser menos despistado.

Tal Vez así se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, o de que su cuñada se había enojado por ilusionarla con un romance entre hombres, o tal vez, y solo tal vez, se habría dado cuenta que Kou Sakuragi era y siempre fue una chica muy linda con ropa varonil.

Fin.


End file.
